


Remembering Love

by MusicalMelody001



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: A Rival Approaches, Adult Cast As Teenagers, Crushes, Cuties, Everyone Bullies Spirit, F/M, Flashbacks, Friendship, He Doesn't Realize That He's Jealous, Jealousy, Kinda fluff, Stein is scary when he's mad, Teasing, They Don't Realize They're Crushing, strange friends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 12:11:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7314694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalMelody001/pseuds/MusicalMelody001
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marie Mjolnir, "The Pulverizer", Oceania DeathScythe; that was her reputation. Kind, loving, devoted; that was her personality. Yet despite her plans to retire to settle down and get married, it never happened. She never seemed to outgrow her feelings for her first love. But maybe, with time, she would be able to find someone with which she could spend forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The reason everything is in italics in the beginning chapters is because they're flashbacks. All of them. This will make sense when I get to the point where the flashbacks stop. Sort of.

_“Hi, my name is Marie Mjolnir! What’s yours?”_

_The silver-haired boy turned towards me, giving a slightly indignant noise at the interruption._

_“Stein.” he says back, looking away again, staring off into space in the courtyard of the DWMA._

_Giving a wide smile, I continue, not the least bit deterred by his lackluster reaction. “I’m a weapon! I’m pretty much a giant hammer. What about you?”_

_Once again he turns towards me, his silver hair still preventing a clear view of his eyes, and by extension, his whole face. “Meister.” he says simply, turning away as if the conversation were boring him and he couldn’t care less._

_I wasn’t sure what it was, but I was drawn to him. His body language was giving every indication that he wanted me to leave as soon as possible, but something was telling me to stay. Something made me continue to stand and try to coax him into some form of conversation._

_“Really? That’s cool! What’s your weapon?” I asked, taking a step closer. He noticed, and seemed to grow slightly more uncomfortable._

_“Scythe.” Stein replies, for the third time refraining to the use of only one word per response._

_“So you’re a scythe meister? That’s awesome. Totally old-school and everything!” The boy doesn’t give any indication that he’s heard me, but he hasn’t given any indication that he wasn’t listening either, so I continued. “You should see all the different types of weapons there are now, it’s crazy! And they’re still finding more! Can you imagine what it would be like to be the person who has to keep track of all of those? I’m pretty sure they’re all in a book somewhere. Or if they’re not, they’re probably going to be at some point. Especially if they keep finding more types at this rate!”_

_My companion had yet to contribute to the subject at hand. Not wanting to leave yet, I tried another one._

_“So, Stein? Is that your first or last name?”_

_Looking closely, I noticed him stiffen slightly. “Last.” he tosses, his arms rigidly straight at his sides._

_“So what’s your first name?” I ask, looking at his face although he isn’t facing me. His face was rather impassive, as if the fact that I was here and trying to talk to him was completely irrelevant._

_“Franken.”_

_I held my hand out in greeting. “Nice to meet you, Franken! We’re going to be new best friends!”_

_This time he turned back and gave me a look, as if trying to reassess me._

_“You’re not going to go away, are you?” he half-asks, half-states._

_“Nope!” I happily proclaim, my constant smile getting wider._

_He sighs. “You have absolutely no clue what you’re getting into.”_

_“Nope!” I cheerfully agree, smiling even more._

_This time he smirks, his fringe moving just enough so I could see his eyes. They were rather hypnotising. I couldn’t discern what color they were, but when they met mine, I couldn’t move._

_“Well in that case, this might get very interesting.”_

_My only response was to smile bigger and wider than I ever had in my entire life._

* * *

 

_“Stein, what are you doing in here? School ended an hour ago.”_

_I walked into the eerily empty dark classroom. Stein was standing next to a table in the middle of the room. Upon hearing my voice, he turned around. Our eyes met and once again I was swamped with the unidentifiable color of his eyes._

_“Marie, what are you doing here?” he asked, putting the unknown object in his hand down on the table._

_“I’m pretty sure I just asked you the same thing.” I said, a slight smirk on my face._

_“I’m just conducting an experiment.” Stein said, gesturing towards the table. Walking closer, I was able to see what it was he was doing._

_“Oh, Death, Stein! That’s disgusting!” I shouted, looking away and putting a hand over my mouth._

_“What?” he asked, looking back to the object placed on the table._

_“What do you mean ‘What’?! Stein, it’s a_ dead animal! _What is it even_ doing _in here?”_

_Stein continued looking at the frog strapped down on the table. “I don’t see what the problem is. Most teenagers dissect animals in class for a grade at some point. What’s so wrong about doing it on my own now?”_

_I gave him a bewildered look, trying to figure out just_ what the heck _was going on inside his head right then. “You…! I…! I just..! For the love of Shinigami...”_

_I walked up to Stein, purposefully ignoring that…. thing…. on the table, and put a hand on his shoulder as I looked into his eyes._

_“Stein, I’m saying this because I’m your friend, and I care about you._ That. Is. Creepy. _”_

_I took a step back, removing my hand from his shoulder. Shooting one wary glance to the green thing on the table, I look back at Stein once more._

_“Why don’t we go do something normal? Like go and get ice cream or something.”_

_“But what if I’m not normal?” Stein asked, looking me in the eyes._

_“Fine,” I said, giving a wry twist of my lips, “Then we’ll do something seemingly normal with a completely irrational twist that makes everyone question our sanity. Sound good?”_

_At my words, Stein grows a slight smirk. “Alright then. What did you have in mind?”_

_“Dairy-free ice cream. That irrational enough for you?”_

_Stein just shook his head, giving an exasperated sigh. “You sure are something special, Marie.”_

_I just gave him a wide smile. “And that’s why you love me.”_

_I grabbed his wrist and started heading for the door._

_“Wait, what do I do with the frog?” Stein asked, stopping and pulling on his wrist causing me to as well._

_“I don’t care, something. The sooner I’m away from it, the better, in my opinion.” I said, wrinkling my nose._

_“Hold on.” Stein says, releasing himself from my grip. He walks to the table and proceeds to put the dead and slightly lacerated animal in a desk. “Enjoy, Spirit.” he whispers, closing the lid on the desk before walking back to me._

_“You’re terrible.” I said, waiting for him in the doorway._

_He turns to me, giving me a slight smile._

_“And that’s why you love me.” he said._


	2. Chapter 2

_ I was sitting upside down on the couch with my feet hanging over the top. It was a Thursday afternoon and I was bored, so I came over to the apartment Stein and Spirit shared. It was customary that weapons and meisters at the academy share apartments, and my meister was busy going out with friends. _

_ “You know, Marie,” Stein’s voice suddenly rings out through the room, effectively startling me from my daze, “When you sit like that, it’s very easy for anyone walking by to look up your skirt. Like Spirit, for example.” _

_ I quickly look behind the couch to see a flustered Spirit bobbing his mouth open and shut as he manages to spurt out an indignant “I was not!” _

_ Shifting into a normal position, I look over to the doorway to see Stein coming from the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist. _

_ “So,” Stein continues, not even acknowledging Spirit’s presence any further, “Why are you here, anyway?” _

_ “What,” I say, straightening up in my seat on the couch, “I’m not allowed to come visit one of my favorite meisters?” _

_ Spirit starts stammering, probably about something along the lines of how he was practically invisible, not that either of us gave him much notice. Gosh, we were so mean. _

_ “No,” Stein relented, “Although I’m curious as to why you would want to.” _

_ I shrugged. “I was bored. I needed something to entertain me.” _

_ “And so you came here.” Stein said flatly, in a way that sounded like he was waiting for me to realize the error in my logic. _

_ “Yup.” I proclaimed, leaning back and sitting deeper in the couch, although this time in a way where no-one could see up my skirt. _

* * *

 

_ I looked up from my book to see Stein and Spirit enter the classroom, and come over to sit next to me. “Good morning Stein. Good morning Spirit. How are you two today?” _

_ Stein sat to my right, Spirit on the other side of him, who immediately returned my ‘Good morning’. _

_ “The same as every other day, I suppose.” Stein said, turning his chair around so it was backwards, sitting so he was straddling it and rested his arms on the back. “What are you reading?” he asks, gesturing to the paperback in my hands. _

_ “Oh it’s just something I found in the fiction section of the bookstore the other day.” _

_ Stein gives me a knowing look - or, what he thinks is a knowing look. It’s more like he thinks he knows something, whether or not it’s actually true. “If you keep reading those books, you’re going to build some extremely high expectations, and nothing in the real world will be able to meet them.” _

_ “Psh,” I said, waving his comment off. “As if that would ever happen.” _

_ Then our conversation was interrupted. “Hi Marie.” _

_ I looked up, and greeted the newcomer. “Hi, Alex! How are you doing?” _

_ Alex was a meister from a different class. I didn’t know him very well, but we had talked a few times in the hall outside of classes, and we were on relatively friendly terms. He was about my height with dark brown hair and blue eyes. I think he was the same year as me. In the corner of my eye, I saw Stein frown. Was he upset with something? _

_ “I’m pretty good,” Alex said, nodding as he spoke, “but I was wondering if I could ask you something.” _

_ “What is it?” I questioned, my head tilted with a puzzled look. _

_ “Would you go out with me? This Friday?” _

_ My eyes widened with shock. “Sure!” I exclaimed, a smile on my face. I had never really had that many friends, and as far as I knew there were never any boys that were interested in me, so this feeling was completely foreign. Stein’s expression turned sour, although I didn’t notice. _

_ “Great, I’ll pick you up at eight.” Alex smiles, “I’ve got to go, or I’ll be late for class. But I’ll see you later.” _

_ “Bye!” I beam, waving as my book lay completely forgotten in my other hand. After he leaves, I sigh and turn to my right, only to be surprised when I come face to face with Stein’s less than amused face. _

_ “What?” I ask, perplexed, not exactly sure what I’d done to be on the receiving end of Stein’s mood. _


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had so much trouble ending this chapter. Like, I was hitting my head on my desk repeatedly for months trying to think of something, then one day I just started typing random words and I have no idea where that ending came from.

_ "What do you think?" I asked for the millionth time, walking into my apartment’s living room in yet another outfit. _

_ "I still don't see why you're asking me in the first place." Stein drawled flatly, sitting a few feet away on my bright pink couch. _

_ "Because! It's my first date and I want to look nice. I need a boy's opinion! Plus, Yumi already refused to help me." I pouted, arms crossed in front of my chest, totally  _ not _ like a small child. _

_ Stein raised one eyebrow. "What about Spirit? He's sure to have more experience with this sort of thing than me." _

_ We both looked over towards Spirit, who was in the connected kitchen and dining area. For a split second the apartment was filled with complete silence. We turned back towards each other, and he amended, "Never mind." _

_ Spirit's indignant sputtering was completely ignored. _

_ "Now will you tell me what you think?" I asked pleadingly, puppy-dog-eyes and all as I untangled my arms to clasp my hands together. _

_ "Why are you even going?" he questioned, crossing his arms and somehow managing to make it look a hundred times more mature than when I did it. "What point is there in ignoring your studies to go gallivanting around?" _

_ I frowned as my arms dropped, settling onto my hips as I shifted my weight to one leg. "It's called having  _ fun _ , Stein. And I'm going because there is a perfectly nice, cute guy who is interested in me." _

_ Stein's expression hardened, although it was barely noticeable, and turned his face towards the window. "Fine. If you insist on going to this useless meeting, then... wear the blue one." His voice trailed quieter at the end. _

_ My eyes widened, and I ran forward, hugging him so hard that I probably cut off his oxygen flow. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" _

_ Letting him go, I quickly ran back to my room to change clothes once again, not stopping to see Stein's reaction. _

* * *

 

_ Friday was soon approaching, but not soon enough. Because it was still  _ Wednesday.

_ "Marie, if you're not going to study, then would you at least stop sighing every few seconds? Some of us are trying to do homework." Yumi scolds, looking over her glasses to glare at me slightly. _

_ "Sorry!" I squeaked, "I was just..." _

_ "Lost in your own world." Yumi finished for me. "Again. If you're not going to do your work, there's no point in asking me to help you." _

_ "But-!" I protested. _

_ "No." she said flatly, leaving no room for argument, before returning to her textbook. _

_ Silently, I grabbed my things and left the library, pouting despite Yumi’s blatant lack of interest. I had only walked a little way down the hall before my attention was grabbed by a figure jogging my way. _

_ “Marie!” Alex gave a wide smile as he came to a stop by my side, “What’s up?” _

_ “Not much!” I chirped, giving a pleasant grin in return, “I was just on my way home. How have you been doing?” _

_ “Well, actually,” He hesitated, his blue eyes looking shyly through his bangs, “I was wondering where you wanted to go on Friday. I had been thinking about going out for Italian food, but I wasn’t sure if you’d be okay with that.”  _

_ He raised his hand from his side to scratch at the back of his neck nervously. “I-If you don’t want to, that’s okay! I’m sure we can find something else to do if you don’t like-” _

_ “Italian sounds perfect!” I almost shouted, cutting his rambling off in mid-sentence. I gave him an encouraging smile, despite being rather nervous myself. “I like Italian.” _

_ He let out a large breath, visibly relieved. “Cool,” he nodded a few times, whether to convince himself or to calm himself down enough for the words to sink in, I wasn’t sure, “Alright then.” _

_ He released his neck, lifting his hand to point over his shoulder with his thumb. “I’ve got to go, my weapon and I have a mission for tonight, but I’ll definitely be back by Friday.” _

_ “I can’t wait.” My cheeks were starting to hurt, and the silence started to grow awkward, but as Alex waved and jogged off around the corner, there was a bubbly feeling stirring around in my chest. _

_ I didn’t get much farther before my attention had been stolen once again, this time by someone moving much faster. _

_ “Marie!” Spirit shouted, running through the halls as if the devil himself was on his heels, “Hide me!” _

_ I barely had time to so much as sputter in surprize before he was in front of me, having come from somewhere in the opposite direction, ducking down so as to hide himself behind my much smaller frame. Finally, I had regained enough sense to form a single question. “What in Shinigami’s name is going on?” _

_ The boy didn’t answer, merely shushing me before cowering even further into my figure. I wasn’t able to ask any further questions because not a second later I heard a familiar voice echo from down the hall. _

_ “Spirit!” Stein called, not exactly yelling, but easily displaying his displeasure in his calm yet low tone. _

_ “I’m sorry!” Spirit shrieked, clutching my shirt tightly as he started blubbering. “It was just a joke, I promise!” _

_ “What kind of  _ joke _ involves _ stealing all of my scalpels?” _ Stein’s words, much like his face at the moment, were dark and intimidating enough to send a shiver down my spine. My neck started to cramp, but I wasn’t quite up to turning away from him right this moment. He seemed angry. _

_ “I’m sorry, I won’t do it again!” Spirit cried, burrowing his face into my stomach even more, “Please don’t kill me!” _

_ Stein’s looked at me, and my breath hitched as my eyes once again met with his greenish-yellowish-grey irises, both flat and filled with an intensity I could barely describe. “Marie,” he requested, “if you would please step aside?” _

_I merely stood there, still stunned by his enchanting gaze, before shaking my head a miniscule amount to clear it. I silently stepped to the side, leaving Spirit bare to Stein’s fury, receiving a small nod of acknowledgement from the meister before he dragged his sobbing weapon away. I watched them leave, in a daze, staring motionlessly off into the distance long after they had gone._


End file.
